


Bad day and the medicine

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross in guilty of many things, Dust has a bad day, M/M, Rough Sex, author cried when writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Dust has bad day due to his LV and Cross decides to help, while also discovering something new about himself.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, dust/cross
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Bad day and the medicine

It was Dust’s bad day. He woke up in his bed with a headache and a maniacal voice whispering to him to kill and gain more LV. Dust groaned and covered his head with a pillow, trying to get better before he snapped. That was when Cross entered the room “Dust? Horror said to call you for breakfast.” Cross came closer and squeaked when Dust grabbed him, throwing him on the bed, sharp bone in his other hand “D-dust?!” Dust looked at Cross until recognition, fear, regret and so much pain that Cross felt it appeared on his face and he backed off “Leave!” Dust shouted shaking as he held himself back from jumping at Cross again. When there was no sound of door closing or ever a movement on the bed, he looked up to find Cross look at him with unreadable expression “What are you still doing here?!” Cross instead of leaving moved closer, Dust stilling tense “I trust you... and I read about it, it’s your LV, right?” Dust flinched “Then why aren’t you leaving!? Do you want to die?!” Cross shook his head and instead started taking his clothes off, blushing brightly “No, but the book said it’s because of magic overload. You need to release it and... and the best way is through s-sex.” 

Dust twitched, feeling his magic surge, now in different direction due to the slow reveal of bone covered by light purple ecto. Dust’s ecto snapped in, with his cock already straining against his shorts. He growled, losing control and jumped at Cross, biting the other’s neck “Ack, D-dust...” Dust took a deep breath “Sorry, but I don’t think I can be gentle... you can still call safe word.” Cross shook his head and relaxed against the bed, giving up any resistance but still blushing brightly. Dust gulped and went down to the small breasts Cross had summoned to bite them harshly making Cross shriek, the sound soon changing into appreciative groan when Dust soothed the bite with his tongue. Dust’s mouth moved all around Cross’s body, leaving bites and licking them soon reducing Cross to a sobbing mess. Dust backed off a little, clearly struggling to hold back and looked over Cross, he noticed the tears and the magic welling up in the wounds from the bites, but what screamed for his attention is how Cross rubbed his tights together, the material of his shorts soaked. Dust’s chests rumbled and his teeth stretched in a feral grin “You like it Crossy boy?” he whispered huskily as he forced his hand between Cross’s legs and rubbed the soaked folds making the other let out a sob. Dust hushed him mockingly and took off the shorts from both of them “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hold back... I will give you all the pain you want, all that you deserve.” Cross’s arousal surged, his need to be punished for his sins screaming out in his soul. Dust noticed and grinned sharply, bringing one of Cross’s legs over his shoulder and lined himself up, thrusting inside in one sharp move, Cross screaming out, breaking into a sob as Dust didn’t wait for him to get used to it instead starting a bruising pace. Cross was crying loudly, but as he didn’t even try to use a safe word Dust didn’t stop, not when he came nor when Cross did, instead continuing until he felt calmer. 

When he came to his mind and looked down at Cross, he found him stuffed full of cum and sobbing, his finders digging into the bed. Dust flinched and unsummoned his ecto, his hand hesitantly resting on Cross’s tear-stained cheek “Why? Why didn’t you call the safe word? You didn’t have to force yourself.” Dust said quietly only for Cross to lean into the hand, trying to control his hitching breath. Dust waited patiently, guilt stirring in his soul until he heard Cross’s hoarse voice “Didn’t want to... felt good, I... I liked it...” Cross face wobbled as he started crying again “I’m sorry, I’m disgusting... I’m sorry...” Dust immediately took Cross in his arms “Don’t. Never apologize for something that feels good for you... you like pain during sex, so what? It’s better than if you were cutting yourself, I will always help you if you need it. And I know Nightmare and Killer will too... and Horror will have all the chocolate and tacos for you afterwards.” Cross listened to Dust’s serious voice and sniffed this time crying of relief.  
Dust helped Cross with a shower and both walked down for breakfast, feeling better after all that happened and even Killer’s teasing remarks about Cross’s bites didn’t sour it.


End file.
